


Through the Scope of a Crossbow

by TheDarkestPartTheBlackestHeart



Series: Merecenaries of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Foul Langauge, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestPartTheBlackestHeart/pseuds/TheDarkestPartTheBlackestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Wick has a hobby most 17 years old kids don't. He kills for money. When he and his partners are hired to kill the biggest heroes ever to hit Olympus, things get, well...complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My vacation is Rudely Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction! Where is my applause? *crickets chirp*

I love being a Demigod. Sure, the monsters may put a damper on things. But I prefer to look at the silver lining in every dark cloud. Now, I could go into to detail on how 'if your reading this and feel something you may be one of us and be dead within a week'. I won't, because you deserve a bit a action in your life. My name is Tyler Wick, and I am a mercenary...  
Over the past year, I've had some ups and downs. First, an evil Titan Lord tries to take over the world, and not several months after that an evil dirt lady tries to, guess what? Take over the world. Since I was the ripe old age of fifteen, I've been killing Demigods, Monsters, and Mortals for money. Cash, Credit, or Drachma. I take either or. So with the stress of 'the whole world will end in this amount of days' can really wear a guy down. Most demigods my age live in fear of constant monster attacks, but I love it. The thrill of a good fight. That's why I do what I do. The thrill. So what is this oh so special mercenary doing right now, you ask? Sitting on a beach in Hawaii, a coconut in my right hand, a crossbow in my left. My orange tinted sunglasses resting on my chiseled face, my long blonde hair slicked back. Nothing but the sun on my bare chest, the tides lapping at my swim trunks. Its relaxing.  
I try not to let my annoyance show as a large shadow blocks my sun light. As a son of Apollo, I crave the sunlight. As long as the sun is up, my mind is sharper, vision clearer, and body sexier. If such a thing were possible. I slide my glasses down my face, and shoot a glare at the cloaked figure standing over me. "Umm, dude, your sorta kinda blocking my rays," I tell him. The cloaked man takes a deep breath. "Son of Apollo," He starts. Gods damnit. I'm not in the mood to deal with the monster right now. I was kinda lucky I wasn't found during my long vacation. I slowly load a bolt into my crossbow. The cloaked stranger merely chuckles. "There is no need, mercenary. I have a job for you to accomplish."  
I spare a closer look at the stranger. Underneath his baggy robes he seemed shrill and old. I learned a long time ago not to judge a book by its cover. One who seems old and washed up tend to be the most dangerous. But when it comes to potential threats I have no survival instincts whatsoever. "Sorry buddy, but I'm on vacation. So fuck off," I say, pulling my glasses back up to my eyes.  
The cloaked stranger let out a growl. Just when I thought this would be another fight for my life, the Cloak (as I am now calling him) pulls a chest bigger than me out of his massive robes and sets it right by me. He pulls the lid open, and inside is the largest collection of gold drachma, precious jewels, and the like I have ever seen. "Are you still on vacation now mercenary?" His weak voice asks smugly. I jump to my feet, and run my hands along the coins, marveling at the sheer amount of money. I let a twisted smile curve on my face, and pull my sunglasses of my face. "What can I do for you?"  
He lets out a chilling laugh, "What I want is simple. I want you to kill Percy Jackson, and his pitiful friends."  
My smile broadens...

\-------------------------

Getting back to my home is quick, due to the fact I can really get around when I want to, and I am really good at stowing away on various means of transportation. Most demigods live in Camp Half-Blood, which is considered one of the only safe havens for my kind. However, others exist, if you know what your looking for. I live at an abandoned amusement park somewhere in Florida (not giving an exact location for you pervs). I should mention my teammates. There's Victoria, daughter of Hephaestus, Rex, son Khione, and My self, your beloved son of Apollo. I met them all when I was paid to fight for the Titans during the war not to long back. When it became obvious that we were going to lose, me and my friends got the Hades out of there.  
I managed to hook them on the mercenary business and we've been a team ever since. The Mercenaries of Olympus. When I walk through the door to the withered fun house we call home, I am met by a bitter cold. Frost accumulates on my tinted glasses. Rex. Sure enough, Rex appears out of nowhere. "Tyler. You're back?" He asks quietly. I pull him into a hug. "Yup, did you miss me?"  
Rex lets out a snort. "Why back so soon? We thought you were going to be on vacation another three months."  
I smile wickedly. "We've got new contracts. Very... expensive contracts."  
Rex copies my sinister grin.  
We make our way through the maze of walls, booby traps, and countless mirrors to a pair of doors in a giant clown's mouth. Rex knocks a complicated code on the door. The sound of multiple locks can be heard unlocking and the doors swing open. "Tyler!" Victoria shouts as she tackles me in a massive hug. Rex lets out a growl. Oh I forgot to mention that Rex and Victoria are sorta fuck buddies didn't I? Well, I quickly push Victoria off of me and shoot Rex an apologetic smile. We all walk through the doors and into the brightly lit living room. Hanging of the wall is a flat screen bigger the an Olympic swinging pool. Various knives, swords, and countless contraptions litter the floor and tables. Hey we're paid to kill, not to be neat.  
I plop down on our massive couch and shoot a gesture to my friends, signaling them to do the same. "So, guys, what would you do if I said we got paid 20,000,000 gold drachma to kill a group of... umm... people?" I say hesitantly. Both Rex's and Victoria's jaws drop. Victoria then turns to Rex, slams a rough kiss on his lips, then begins whooping like a madwoman. Rex, stunned, continues to gawk at me. His eyes narrow suspiciously."20,000,000? May I ask whom we have to kill to obtain such a large sum of cash?"  
Stupid Rex and his large, fancy words. I stutter, "No-No one of real importance. Just asking, for no real reason, have you guys heard of Percy Jackson?"  
Victoria stops a dance a glee (more like a seizure) and stares at me like I suddenly turned into a Unicorn... again (don't ask).  
"Percy Jackson," she says, dazed, "You accepted a job, to kill PERCY JACKSON for 20,000,000!?"  
Oops.  
Well, can't stop her now. She's on a role. "You accept a job to kill the biggest hero since Heracles without talking to us about it!? What the fuck is wrong with you Tyler!? I should rip those glasses off your face and shove them up your ass for being so stupid! Percy Jackson!?"  
"And all his close friends," I add unhelpfully.  
Rex slaps me upside the head. "You fucking IDIOT!" He yells.  
"Oh come on guys, think about the mon-" Rex cuts me off, "Oh hell no! Tyler, you're asking us to kill the biggest heroes of Olympus, three of which include children of the Big Three, for 20,000,000 drachma!"  
I wince. Victoria and Rex shout at the same time, "You should have demanded MORE!"  
Normally, I'd laugh at such circumstances, but they actually seem legitimately upset. Oh hell, I'll laugh anyways. "Guys, I know the amount is small, especially for these targets, but think of the glory. We will do what Gods have failed to. We'll become the talk of Olympus!"  
They seem to contemplate this for a minute. Then smile. "Yes. I suppose we could get recognition for it," Rex states dreamily.  
"And business for us could boom," Victoria finishes.  
They both shoot me an evil smile and I know I have them hooked.  
This is going to be fun...


	2. I Hate Seafood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Nico diAngelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang.  
> Take out the larger threats first. That always works out... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! So, thank all who gave me kudos. I will get my mother to cook brownies for you all!

The plan was simple. Take out the larger threats. There are four children of the Big Three (Rex can't count worth a damn, blame the dyslexia) we need to worry about, then we can pick off the lower ones. First on our list...the son of Poseidon himself. We walk through our living room into Victoria's bedroom/forge. She always has a new toy for us to play with with each new contract.  
"The targets' addresses are basically unknown to us. Hazel, Frank, and Jason have a strong probability to be at the Roman camp," Victoria states. Ugh, Romans. Nasty little fuckers aren't they? Victoria continues, " Same goes for the Greek targets, with the exception of Jackson, who's address we acquired through the school system (and damn, each one he was expelled from) and Valdez, who disappeared. But, Hey, we've found people who 'disappeared' before. The rest we can take out at they're respective camps."  
Me and Rex nod mindlessly. "So, I suggest we kill the Fish-boy first. He is, after all, the biggest threat out of the group," I state knowingly. Rex snorts.  
"Honestly Tyler, Jason Grace is the most dangerous. He is the son of the king of the Gods. We should kill him first," Rex growls at me. Before I could call Rex a stupid fuck, Victoria says, "Now hold on. What about Jason and Percy are even remotely more dangerous then Nico and Hazel? You do know who their father is right?"  
Oh my Gods I can't believe we are having this conversation now. Arguing about which one of our targets are more dangerous. Before we start trying to kill each other again, an idea hits me. An idea that might work for all of us. "How about we each go after those we think are the most dangerous? I'll go after Percy, Victoria can go after Nico and Hazel, and Rex, you can go after Jason," I suggest.  
They both smack me upside the head.  
"We can't do that! First of all, Victoria would be outnumbered, and neither you or me are strong enough to take out the other two by ourselves," Rex scolds me. Okay, new plan. "We actually know Percy's address, we can ambush him at his home, then just work together to take out the others at the Camps," I state.  
Victoria and Rex go silent. Damn, I love it when I'm right. They both nod solemnly. Glad that was taken care of before things escalated too much. "Okay. Victoria, what will we need?" Rex asks.  
She shrugs, "Nothing reall- No Wait!" She rushes over to the work bench and begins to rapidly assemble three devices. Me and Rex exchange a glance. "There, done," She says, satisfied. She hands each of us a bronze mask, that would cover our noses, mouths, and ears. "These respirators could be useful, if Jackson drags us into his home turf. They will allow us to breath under water. The locking mechanisms on the back will seal it to our faces, so the won't easily be knocked off."  
She then grabs her favorite weapon. Her Greek-Fire grenade launcher. Yeah...she likes things that make big booms. That's why she chose Rex to be sexual with. Cause he makes a big... never mind. Rex leaves, then returns with is sword. The sword's entire hilt is made of celestial bronze, while the blade is made of enchanted ice. That thing will freeze anything it touches. Me and Victoria tend to stay away from him when he has it out. I draw my crossbow, which was hooked to my right hip. Well, time to kill a bitch.

\--------------------------

I was sitting down at a table at Long John Silvers. Right across the restaurant, Percy Jackson sat. And was on a date with his girlfriend. Aww, how cute. Victoria is sitting at the table closest to the door, to ensure the targets won't escape, and Rex sat next to me. Percy and Annabeth, oblivious to their impending doom, sat down, laughing and kissing and sharing each others food and GROSS. I adjust my orange tinted sunglasses, trying not to let the smell of seafood make me nauseous. I hate sea food, and Percy Jackson apparently loves it... isn't that cannibalism? Me and Victoria lock eyes from across the room. The plan is to attack them as they are about to leave. This restaurant has plumbing and we don't want to risk it.  
Percy and I lock eyes afterward. Wow, can't believe I am saying this about another guy, but those eyes. A greenish blue color. So... beautiful. I give him a wicked grin and wink at him. His eyes widen and he whispers something to his girlfriend. I avert my gaze as she turns to look at me. With stormy grey eyes she studies me. I can feel her gaze flicker to Rex, who is at the moment entirely invested with is popcorn shrimp. Ugh, shrimp, don't even get me started on shrimp. The sound of chair legs scratching against tiled floor draws my attention back to the lovebirds. They got up, each stretching before grabbing each others hands. Percy's gaze meets mine and...the bastard winks right back at me. My fingers itch for my crossbow, hidden at my hip by my white jacket. Victoria meets my gaze and shakes her head at me. Not yet.  
When Percy and Annabeth are about to leave through the door, Victoria gets up and blocks their path. "Umm, excuse me? You're sorta in our way," Percy says. Gods, the guy sounds like a douche. Can't wait to murder him.  
I hit Rex's shoulder. He shoots me an irritated glare, then his gaze focuses on our targets. He gives me an apologetic smile, before drawing the bronze hilt of his sword, the room growing colder as he activates it. I draw my crossbow, loading a bolt into it. This baby's going right through that stupid eye Percy winked at me with. Percy, who felt the sudden temperature drop turns back to face us. Me and Rex give one last glance at each other, before flipping over the table and charging at out targets. I shoot the bolt right at Percy's pretty face. But those damn reflexes made him jerk to the side, the bolt scraping across his right cheek. A celestial bronze sword materializes into Percy's hand. What the hell? Must be magic...this is going to be fun. Victoria tackles Annabeth, the two struggling on the ground as Percy gets into a fighting stance. "Annabeth!" He tries to move toward her, but Rex jumps in his way and swings his sword. Percy deflects with his own weapon and the two get into a complicated duel. I load another bolt. Well, this was easier than I thought. However, a bystander from the crowd gets over the shock of the fact that a deathmatch just broke out in Long John Silvers and tackles me to the ground before I can get the shot off. In the chaos, Percy, gets the upper hand and disarms Rex, and Annabeth kicks Victoria off of her. I snap the guy-who-tackled-me's neck and push the corpse off of me. Anny dear can wait her turn, Jackson's the real threat here. He turns to me just has I point the crossbow right in between his eyes. I would take the shot, but his sword is right at my throat. Rex, who was about to jump at Percy, stopped. Annabeth and Victoria stop with their cat-fight. The whole restaurant goes silent. Just me and Percy...the odds are not in my favor. "Who are you?" He asks. I smile. "I'm the one who was hired to kill you." I take the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it comes to an end...for now. I'll try to update tomorrow. Kudos would be very appreciated.


End file.
